


Don’t need to know where you’ve been

by chezamanda



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she met Jem in the little dive in Charlestown, she knew one thing for certain - she was in for a hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t need to know where you’ve been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts), [SidheRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheRa/gifts).



> I don't own anything except the original character. I'm just a poor, unemployed fangirl who likes writing about dirty, dirty things. Think of this as ABH but in the third person. When I say there's dirty talk in this, I am not kidding. I also swiped the title from Christina Aguilera's "Your Body" (which fits quite perfectly with this fic). Thanks to Becks, Heather, and Pamela for looking this over for me.

Being on this side of town at night and alone was probably not the smartest idea that she had ever had, but she wasn’t in the mood to care either. She grew up not too far from here and could handle herself if she needed to, no matter how long she had been in South End. Tonight, she just needed a drink without a ridiculous markup on it and a place without music so loud that she couldn’t hear herself think or any of the usual bullshit so common to the places her friends like to go. Just a drink or two while she watched the game on a TV in the corner above the bar – it was kinda nice that way. 

There weren’t too many people in the bar: just a few old timers saddled up to the dark wood counter and a group of townies about her age in the corner giving each other shit and laughing. The corner of her mouth turned up a little at their back and forth and she took another sip of her Jameson. A text message lit up her phone – one of her friends asking if she was going to come out to that new place tonight. That guy her friend wanted to set her up with would be there; she should wear something low cut. Tucking the phone back into her leather jacket, she finished off the rest of her drink in one go and set the rocks glass back on the bar.

“Next one’s on me, sweetheart.”

Surprised by the sudden presence beside her, she looked to the left to see who was talking to her. It was one of the guys from the group in the corner. Save for the high and tight military haircut and the gold jewelry he was sporting, he was built exactly how she liked: stocky with strong arms and a goddamn panty-melting grin that was doing just that. His eyes were a striking blue-green framed with thick, sooty eyelashes. She shifted, turning towards him with the knowledge that those eyes were getting a good view down her shirt. 

“Oh? What’s the catch?” she replied with a playful grin. “Do I have to go blow you out in the alley first?”

“Or after, your choice,” he answered and that smirk grew a little wider. 

This wasn’t what she had planned on tonight, but something in her shifted as she looked at this stranger, some deep-seated need to let herself go. She studied his hands – so much bigger than her own – and wanted to feel them pressing into her hips as he manhandled her into place and took what he wanted from her. The little glint in his eye promised that and so much more. 

“Alright, if you’re paying,” she said and motioned to the grey-haired bartender for another.

He took the bar stool beside her, ordering a beer and sliding the bartender a twenty. His friends hurled abuse at him for leaving their table for some chick and he gestured rudely back at them. Picking up her refilled glass, she laughed and took a sip of the smooth whiskey. She could feel his gaze on her, heavy and tangible as it moved over her body, slowly drinking her in like she took in the alcohol. Again her phone buzzed loudly from her pocket and she knew it was going to keep up all night if she didn’t reply. She snatched it up, quickly typing a reply that she was going to stay home that night and she would talk to her friend in the morning before she returned it to her jacket pocket.

“Got somewhere to be?” he asked, taking a swig of beer.

“Nope. You?” 

He only grinned.

A few hours later, the two of them had exchanged names (she had scoffed at such a hardass townie with a nickname like “Jem”) and had a few more drinks. To save herself the hangover and to preserve what was left of her inhibitions, she had switched to water for the last two rounds. Maybe it was the whiskey, but Jem was getting progressively more charming and she didn't mind at all that he was putting his hands on her a little more as the evening went on. She leaned into him, laughing at a joke he had made and she could smell the clean, musky scent of his cologne. Though, if she knew his type – and she was pretty sure she did – he wasn’t wearing any. More likely it was from something he’d used to shave with or deodorant. Whatever it was, she liked it.

When he had asked her if she wanted to get out of there, she threw any last reservations to the wind and put on her coat. They ended up at his place a few blocks from the bar, laughing and shushing each other. He backed her up against the front door and suddenly her heart was pounding up somewhere in her throat. She held his gaze, running her tongue over her bottom lip, and then his mouth was on hers – forceful and a little sloppy, but she loved it. Her fingers clawed at his jacket in a desperate attempt to draw him closer. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she moaned, sucking on it greedily. He was hard, pressing into her through the material of his jeans and she felt a little dizzy knowing that cock would soon be inside of her. 

“Let me get the fuckin’ keys,” he said, trying to keep his hands on her and unlock the door at the same time. 

They stumbled into the darkened house, still groping at each other and trying to get each other’s clothes off. He directed her into a room and closed the door with her back against it. His mouth was hot on hers while he removed her clothes and palmed her breasts. A sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan escaped her when he buried his face in her cleavage, his stubble and short goatee rasping at the sensitive skin there. He mouthed at her hardened nipples through the black lace and worked back up her throat where he bit down on the tendon. Her back went straight as though she had been struck by lightning and her fingers dug into his skin.

“Gonna make you ride me so I can see those tits bouncing,” he breathed into her ear, making her breath hitch.

Her bra wound up on the floor along with his clothes and they moved over to the bed. She was in his lap, kissing him and she groaned at the feeling of his cock brushing against her mound, sticky with precome and wonderfully hard. The sensation made her mouth water and she slid down to the floor, kneeling between his legs. His cock was a little shorter than average but its girth more than made up for it. That was what she liked anyway. Looking up at him, she closed her hand around the base and watched his pupils dilate in the dim light of the room as she pumped his cock. 

She leaned down to lap up a fresh droplet of fluid. It was slightly bitter – probably from all the beer, she mused as she took him into her mouth. He cursed, settling his hand on the back of her head. The groan that followed vibrated through his body brought a new rush of wetness between her thighs and she had to reach down with her free hand to touch herself. She fucked her mouth on his rigid, thick cock, pausing every so often to swallow around him and draw out another string of curses.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he moaned, “fuckin’ touch yourself, that’s it.”

The blowjob was messy, her spit covering him and making him glide in and out of her mouth easily. He received it noisily, groaning and swearing and grabbing a fistful of her hair when she swallowed his cock down. She drew circles over her clit with two fingers and she couldn’t believe how wet he had gotten her. The downright filthy things he was saying to her only made it that much better. 

Her low hum of pleasure caused his thighs to tremble; he had to be close. Letting his dick slip from her mouth with an audible pop, she worked his orgasm to the breaking point and he came with a sharp cry. His come was hot against her skin, dripping down between her breasts with each spurt.

Chest heaving, he stared at her with a look of awe on his face. She grinned, scooping up some of the liquid from her skin and sucking it off of her fingers. This made his eyes widen noticeably and he hauled her back onto the bed with using his weight and strength to his advantage. A shiver went down her spine knowing that she was trapped. His mouth claimed hers roughly, almost bruising her lips. Already she could feel his cock beginning to harden again and deliberately tilted her hips upward, grinding against it. For just a moment, his concentration was broken as the breath left his lungs with a ragged sound.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” he panted against her mouth. 

“Tired out already?” she grinned. “Expected a little more outta you.”

That got a rise out of him. “Gonna pay for that, girl,” he growled, “turn over.”

With both hands he turned her beneath him until she was flat on her stomach, pulse pounding a mile a minute in her ears. He leaned over her to open a drawer in the nightstand beside his bed and she caught a glint of light from outside on the metallic packet that he had retrieved from it. She made an attempt to draw her knees up beneath her but he was too close and too heavy for her to push him out of the way. Though she couldn’t see him, she could hear him tear open the foil packet and roll the latex over his cock. He shifted before pulling her up by the hips until she was ass up in front of him, her chin resting on her forearms.

His fingers slipped between her folds. “Fuck,” he swore, “so fuckin’ wet for me.”

His hand came down in a sharp crack against the fleshy part of her ass, the sting radiating heat through every inch of her in a split second, and she yelped. The cry was more out of surprise than pain and she pushed her hips back toward him, eager for another strike. She could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice when he took notice of this and brought his hand down again and again until she was squirming and begging him to fuck her. Wet arousal dripped from her, coating the inside of her thighs. Dear god, she needed to feel his cock inside of her and he was all too eager to indulge her. 

Though he was thick, he slid inside her cunt in one wet, hot glide that forced both of them to take a moment to breathe. She didn’t want him to be gentle with her and he wasn’t – fingers digging into her hips as he slammed into her over and over again. Each thrust had her crying out, swearing like a goddamn porn star, and grasping at the bed sheets for purchase. He struck her ass again, drawing out another surprised shriek from her. Fisting his hand in her hair, he pulled her head back as he pounded into her.

“Knew you’d be a fuckin’ cock slut,” he grunted, “wanted to get my dick in you as soon as you saw me.”

“Oh god, yes, yes,” she sobbed, words punctuated by each thrust. “Fucking give it to me.”

Her words only made his movements rougher, his hand tighter in her hair. It hurt but felt so fucking good that she couldn’t keep the sounds from pouring out of her mouth. She groaned and drowned herself in the control he had over her body. 

“So fuckin’ tight on my dick,” he panted, “moanin’ like a like a little whore for me.”

Just like that, the tension that had been building within her suddenly snapped and she was coming harder than she could even remember. Limbs trembled and nerves burned with the overwhelming sensations pulsing through her body. The only thing keeping her up was his vice-like grip on her. She cried out his name, letting him know just what he was doing to her. Going still, he buried his cock inside of her and she moaned at the way her inner walls contracted around him. He was still hard and thick inside of her cunt; she knew that he wasn’t done with her yet. 

Switching their positions, he manhandled her on top of him and settled her into his lap. She was still trembling from her orgasm and dug her fingers into his flesh to steady herself. Now that she could see his face again, she noted how flushed he was. Sweat beaded as his hairline and had left a sheen of over his neck and chest. She wanted to run her tongue over every inch of him.

Of course he had tattoos, she thought as she gazed down at him. There was what looked like a heraldic coat of arms on his left arm and a Celtic cross that almost matched the one on his necklace on his right. Both forearms had a line of clovers. Somehow she hadn’t noticed them when they were getting undressed, but then again, she was a little distracted. Her mouth watered at the sight of his muscled chest and the V-shape that the muscles of his lower abdomen formed, leading her line of sight back to his cock. It stood waiting for her attention, and who was she to deny that?

She held him at the base of his cock, holding him still so she could sink back down onto it. A quiet sound escaped her, followed by a drawn out moan as she felt his dick stretching the sensitive inner walls of her cunt again. His grip flexed on her thighs and she gave a little grin before she began to rock in his lap. Her hands came up to cup her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples into taut points and she saw his already intense gaze darken. She took his hands away from her hips and brought them up to her bare breasts, leaning forward so they pressed into his palms with each movement.

“Like me playing with your tits, baby?” he asked, squeezing her breasts and circling his thumbs over her nipples. 

She bit her bottom lip coyly and replied, “Uh huh.”

He planted his feet beneath her, causing her to shift forward and steady herself with both hands on his chest. In an instant, his big, strong hands were back on her hips and holding her in place as he fucked up into her body. Sharp, hard thrusts made her cry out and she leaned back against his thighs as he drove himself into her cunt. Her tits were bouncing and swaying with each buck of his hips against her ass. His expression was wild, watching her with such intensity that she was sure she was going to come just looking at him. She knew she would be wearing his fingerprints tomorrow.

Still trembling from her first orgasm, she found herself riding that fine line once again. He moved her hips to meet his with each thrust, using her like his own personal fuck toy and the very thought set her off. This time, he didn’t seem to take notice and kept pounding up into her body despite her cries and the way her pussy was fluttering around his cock. Before she realized it, she was flat on her back beneath him, legs still hitched up around his hips and her arms pinned above her head. With the same brutal pace as before, he invaded her body, claiming her from inside and out. His mouth was on hers again in a bruising kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. 

"Yeah, you love my cock, you love getting fucked hard, don't you, you little slut? You gonna come again for me?” he said, voice rough and low, sharp edged with dangerous promise. “'Cause I'm gonna come inside you, and you're gonna love it."

His left hand was at her throat now, pressing in just enough to make her feel well and truly trapped beneath him but not enough to cut off her air. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open on a gasp. Each thrust rattled her body, making her hips hurt as he slammed into her and took what he wanted. She couldn’t tell if she was still coming from her second orgasm or beginning a third or even a fourth. It was too fucking good, almost overwhelming, and she was powerless to make it stop, not that she wanted it to. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn’t look away from his face - so goddamn focused on her and what he was doing to her. Rivulets of sweat traced down his body, accentuating the ridges between each and every muscle.

"You want my come, don't you, little slut? Tell me you want my come," he ordered, drawing his thumb over her windpipe. 

The words tore from her, her voice sounding strange to her ears, “Yes... yes! Come in my tight little pussy, please!”

“Gonna fill you up, girl,” he snarled, fucking her viciously, “watch my come leak out of that cunt of yours when I’m done with you.”

Another sharp twinge of pleasure bolted through her at his words and she could only suck in a sharp breath, unable to even cry out. Her body arched off the bed, pressing up into his hold as she shuddered with each unbearably powerful wave. He went still inside of her and pressed her back down against the mattress. She felt his cock pulsing within her before she heard the ragged cry that escaped his lips. The thickly muscled body made a strangely beautiful curve and she felt the tremors that wracked through it from his tight hold on her frame. 

He collapsed on top of her in a boneless, sweaty pile of limbs with a satisfied grunt. They both gulped down oxygen like they had been deprived of it. Her nerves hummed, overstimulated and raw, and she leaned her head back against the pillow, letting her eyes slip closed. For what felt like an hour, they stayed like that and then the sweat cooled and limbs began to function again. He rolled off of her onto the other side of the full bed, still pressed against her side. She could hear him breathing despite the cooling off period and smiled inwardly, impressed with her own prowess.

“Goddamn, girl,” he huffed, the smile discernible in his tone.

“Mmm,” she hummed as if to echo the sentiment.

He turned onto his side, looking at her with interest. “Think you got another go in you?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll show you how many I’ve got left,” she replied with a grin.

Somehow they find the energy to go two more rounds that night. Every inch of her was sore and she fucking loved it. She was sure that her cries had to have woken some of the neighbors, if not the entire block. When they finally had enough, she fell asleep splayed out in his bed with one arm slung over his middle. 

The high-pitched wail of a small child woke her sometime in the early morning hours. For a moment after she was roused from sleep, she had forgotten where she was and how she had gotten there. Everything returned in a flash – the bar, the guy, the sex, everything. He was still asleep to the left of her, lying on his stomach with one arm tucked under his pillow. This was a strangely vulnerable look for him, but also somewhat endearing. 

He stirred, undoubtedly from the crying in the other room. “Kris! Take care of your fuckin’ kid!” he yelled.

She felt somewhat relieved that the crying child did not belong to him. At least, she assumed by that reaction that it didn’t. Childfree or not, she knew this was her cue to leave and started gathering up her discarded clothes from the floor. Sore muscles protested even the slightest movement and she winced as she bent down for her bra. He sat up, noticing her moving around his bedroom as she redressed, and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Hey,” he said.

She gave a little smile as she tugged on her boots. “Hey. Think I’m going to go find my car and head home.”

He looked toward the window for a moment before he spoke, “I’ll go with you. Wouldn’t want you to lose that nice leather jacket.”

Unable to argue with the logic and what she knew about Charlestown, she nodded. He stood and pulled on a pair of track pants and a hoodie. She snuck a few not-so-subtle glances at his naked body as he quickly dressed. Even though she had been rode hard and put up wet, her body still responded to him and she could feel that urge growing stronger. It was really time to leave.

Thankfully, her car was still where she had parked it near the bar with its doors locked and windows all intact. It wasn’t a particularly flashy car, but that didn’t matter to some of the kids in the neighborhood who liked to wander around with bats and take out headlights or windshields. She took out her keys and leaned against the driver’s side door for a moment, looking at him. In the grey morning light, she could see where her fingers had marked his forearms.

“If you ever feel like slummin’ it again, you should come back and see me,” he said, grinning.

She took a step forward, returning the heated look, and invited him in for a kiss. His goatee rasped at her skin and made her want to take him right back to his bedroom and continue what they had been doing all night. Somehow, she managed to control herself and broke the kiss.

“Might be sooner than you think.”


End file.
